Toy storage boxes or chests are known in the prior art as well as certain other types of containers and devices which produce music or other sound or exhibit some sort of visual display when operated. Some examples of the patented prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,484,896; 2,657,607; 2,933,853; 3,059,608 and 3,239,229.
In general, the object of the present invention is to improve on the prior art by providing a unique and entertaining toy box or chest which will promote neatness in children by rewarding them through audible and visual means on the toy chest whenever the child picks up a toy from the floor or from furniture and introduces it into the storage compartment of the chest. More particularly, the child is encouraged to clean up his or her room following a play period and return scattered toys to the toy chest. In so doing, the child will crank a pocketed storage delivery cylinder or rotor near the top of the chest and deposit toys into a chute leading to the toy storage compartment. In cranking the delivery cylinder, an associated mechanism will cause a noisemaker in the lid portion of the toy chest, such as a small drum, to be activated and simultaneously simulated animal eyes on the lid portion of the chest are moved in a lifelike manner. The driving mechanism for these elements is very simple and sturdy and this constitutes another feature of the invention. A transparent window in the lid portion of the chest allows the child to view the drum as it is being played. The child can easily raise the lid of the chest for open access to the toy storage compartment.